<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Клетка by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298499">Клетка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейпа и Люпина держат в плену их маленькой клетки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Клетка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Клетка была маленькая – два на два. Но высокая, и потому не возникало ощущения, что они заперты в крохотном ящике, как в гробу. Хотя клетка, конечно, и была их гробом. Прутья были прочные и гладкие, в крохотных, мелких царапинах, оставленных не то когтями, не то зубами. Отполированные чужими ладонями. Ремус вздрогнул, представив всех, кто умер здесь, в этом месте. На этом самом пятачке пространства. Их духи словно все еще были здесь. Неслышно подбадривали. Или угрожали.</p><p>Он мог чувствовать запах крови, мочи и слез. Запах боли – неописуемый тонкий запах адреналина, выброшенного в кровь, и вонь человеческих испражнений. Запах долгих, долгих страданий и ужасных смертей.</p><p>Он облизал пересохшие губы. Лучше дышать ртом. Некоторое время, пока желудок не придет в порядок. Он медленно, аккуратно сел, опираясь спиной о прутья. Ноги хрустнули в коленях, брюки неудобно натянулись. Внезапно ему стало смешно: он осознал, что на нем профессорские брюки, единственные приличные, его нелюбимые, тесные. Еще прошлым утром – а кажется, вечность назад – он достал их из шкафа, потому что собирался «в свет», в Хогсмид. Он умрет в профессорских брюках. Что за нелепость.</p><p>Другой нелепостью был человек, стоящий в дальнем – в их случае это лишь фигура речи – конце клетки. Северус Снейп, который вжимался спиной в прутья и глядел на Ремуса этим своим белым лицом, похожим на японскую маску Но. Ремус был уверен, что рано или поздно все повторится; еще в тот момент, когда Северус впервые увидел его, там, в Визжащей Хижине, Ремус знал: они окажутся в такой ситуации снова. Его волк все эти годы помнил о добыче, ускользнувшей из-под носа, и Ремус тоже не мог забыть, как ни надеялся. Он старался наладить со Снейпом контакт, старался держать дистанцию, вел себя так и этак, но понимал: они окажутся здесь.</p><p>Назовите это предчувствием.</p><p>***</p><p>– Мы должны обсудить нашу ситуацию, Люпин, – когда Северус, наконец, заговорил, он обнаружил свой голос сорванным от криков. Его пытали; безусловно, он получил свою порцию Круциатусов, но, тем не менее, все еще мог стоять на ногах, и мог размышлять хладнокровно. Будь это обычный вечер, он бы уже трясся на пушистом ковре в спальне, перед кроватью, слишком грязный в своей окровавленной пожирательской мантии, чтобы забираться под одеяло. Он бы уже выпил необходимые зелья и стянул бы с кресла плед, чтобы унять холод, и, можно, задремал бы, сидя в душе, как много раз прежде. Но теперь его тело будто понимало предстоящую угрозу и все еще черпало силы из каких-то неведомых ресурсов. Северус был благодарен за это; он был рад, что может сохранять хотя бы видимость стойкости.</p><p>Люпин выглядел… неплохо. Его лицо было изувечено: они прижали к его щеке тавро, клеймили его, как скот, и ожог был ужасным, смазанным, потому что Люпин брыкался. В воздухе пахло паленым мясом, кожа на левой половине его лица слезала, слипаясь, алые участки клейко блестели, но… это было не плохо. Северус видал и похуже. Ничего, что не исцелит пара зелий. Кроме того (Северус всегда проводил мысленную инвентаризацию) у Люпина были вывихнуты запястья, а плечо, бок и спину хлестали кнутом, когда гоняли его по лесу. В него, вероятно, было брошено несколько режущих и жалящих проклятий, но вряд ли что-то серьезное – егеря не так хороши в дуэльных чарах, многие из них вовсе сквибы или имбецилы. Таким образом, Люпин не был без сознания и не дергался в остаточных припадках после пыточного зелья, как большинство из тех, кто оказывались в этой клетке. С ним можно было вести беседу. Определенно, это было удачным стечением обстоятельств.</p><p>С одной стороны.</p><p>– Мы должны обсудить нашу ситуацию, Люпин, – велел Северус, а Люпин вежливо поднял брови, глядя на него снизу вверх.</p><p>– В самом деле?</p><p>Это вызвало волну ярости глубоко внутри (почти все, что делал этот проклятый идиот, вызывало в Северусе ярость).</p><p>– Да, мы должны, – прошипел Северус, – выяснить все сейчас. Кто-нибудь будет тебя разыскивать?</p><p>– Разве что через пару недель. Все знают, что я предпочитаю одиночество, – Люпин пожал плечами, размышляя. – Сириус мертв, а Гарри недавно писал мне, что проведет лето в Норе – не думаю, что он встревожится, если я не отвечу.</p><p>– Дамблдор?</p><p>– Разве что если захочет восстановить меня в должности, – горько усмехнулся Люпин.</p><p>– Артур? Шеклболт? – сделал еще попытку Северус.</p><p>– С какой стати? У них своих дел по горло, они не следят за моей жизнью и вряд ли поднимут тревогу, если я не покажусь на собраниях пару раз – решат, я восстанавливаюсь после… болезни.</p><p>– И это хваленый Орден, – процедил Северус, судорожно сцепив руки на груди. Он начал ощущать знакомую дрожь, которая постепенно охватывала тело. – Один за всех и все за одного. Что насчет той девчонки, которая вечно за тобой бегает?</p><p>– Мы с Дорой расстались, – сухо сказал Люпин, вжимаясь затылком в узкий промежуток между прутьями. – Что насчет тебя, Снейп? Тебя кто-то будет искать?</p><p>– Альбус, – ответил Северус. Он надеялся, что это прозвучало твердо, потому что сам он не чувствовал никакой уверенности. Они оба – и он, и Альбус – понимали, что однажды это должно произойти. Рано или поздно удача отвернется от них, и Северуса разоблачат, и тогда он попросту не вернется в стены школы. И что же тогда? Вряд ли Альбус разнесет по кирпичику каждое заброшенное здание в Англии, чтобы отыскать его. Возможно, нагрянет в Малфой-мэнор, но там уже давно нет ничего интересного. Об этой локации Северус никогда не докладывал, потому что не видел необходимости, к тому же, всеми силами старался забыть о том, что происходило в этом месте. Конечно, он должен был предусмотреть подобный исход. Он должен был продумать все наперед… теперь было поздно.</p><p>– Ты знаешь, что будет дальше? – спросил Северус тихо, потому что ожидал, что Люпин будет задавать больше вопросов. Но тот сидел, подтянув колени к груди и бессильно уронив руки. Очевидно, уже сдался, как делал всегда.</p><p>– Нас будут держать здесь, пока мы не сдохнем, – сказал Люпин тем же вежливым, ровным тоном, и Северус против воли обнажил свои желтые зубы в оскале-улыбке, потому что испытал внезапное побуждение рассмеяться. Дрожь сотрясала его тело все сильнее, ему тоже хотелось сесть, но тогда он бы уперся в колени Люпина. Здесь было слишком мало места, эта клетка предназначалась для одного.</p><p>– Учитывая, что они закрыли нас вместе, они хотят поглядеть, как мы убьем друг друга.</p><p>– Как я убью тебя, – поправил Люпин устало. – Будь это фильм, полнолуние было бы сегодня, но нам придется ждать долгие две недели.</p><p>– Шестнадцать дней, – поправил Северус сухо, и Люпин вскинул на него глаза, и на миг радужки вспыхнули янтарно-желтым. – У тебя случайно нет с собой лекарства?</p><p>– У тебя случайно нет порт-ключа до Хогвартса? – огрызнулся Люпин. Северус закатил глаза. Он ощущал тошноту и слабость, и больше всего на свете сейчас хотел бы глотнуть укрепляющего зелья. Вряд ли у него при себе осталась хоть одна склянка. Разумеется, они забрали и палочку. – Северус, пожалуйста, сядь, – вдруг мягко добавил Люпин, тем же тоном, каким бесконечно предлагал шоколадку или чашечку чая, или бездарную партию в шахматы, или Мерлин еще знает что. Северус медленно опустился на грязный пол, а Люпин сдвинулся так, чтобы они оба могли расположить свои ноги. Только приняв сидячее положение, Северус в полной мере ощутил слабость и тихо вздохнул, плотнее закутываясь в мантию.</p><p>Люпин пристально смотрел на него все это время.</p><p>– Что? – огрызнулся Снейп, глядя сквозь прядку волос, упавшую на глаза.</p><p>– Две недели – это долгий срок. Альбус отыщет нас.</p><p>– Я не ребенок и не нуждаюсь в утешениях, – резко ответил Северус. – Уйми свой учительский инстинкт хоть ненадолго.</p><p>– Это ведь ты хотел все обсудить, – пробормотал себе под нос Люпин.</p><p>***</p><p>Им дали воду только на второй день. Не то что бы Ремус ждал особого сервиса от своих тюремщиков… он был благодарен, что они вообще получили возможность глотнуть воды. Это была черная фляга на веревке, которую один из егерей зашвырнул между прутьями клетки, метко угодив Ремусу в бок.</p><p>– Нет, – Снейп перехватил его руку, когда Люпин поднес флягу к губам. Напряженно уставился на него своими черными, безумными глазами. – Это может быть отрава.</p><p>– Тогда мы умрем, и они упустят свое развлечение. Но есть способы куда попроще, – резонно возразил Ремус, и через секунду холодные пальцы на его запястье разжались. Ремус старался не показать, сколько боли причинила эта хватка. Кости под кожей буквально горели. Он бы заподозрил перелом, но в таком случае вовсе не смог бы поднять в воздух флягу. «Все не так плохо, как ты воображаешь», – сказал он себе, делая глоток холодной, вкуснейшей, чистой воды. Жидкости было так мало, что Ремус буквально сражался с собой, чтобы не выпить больше положенного. Он передал флягу Северусу, чтобы тот тоже смочил горло.</p><p>– Давай же. Мы должны пить, чтобы выжить, – подбодрил он. Снейп смерил его своим фирменным взглядом.</p><p>– Возможно, скоро мы пожалеем, что не смогли умереть как можно раньше, – вот за такие предсказания его и считали зловещим и мрачным типом. Однако Северус послушно сделал глоток, встряхнул флягу, отчаянно пытаясь добыть еще хоть каплю сверх того, что там было. Он кинул на Ремуса короткий презрительный взгляд, и тот поспешил оправдаться:</p><p>– Это не я все выпил, там было лишь на два глотка.</p><p>Егерь вернулся и дернул за веревку, вырывая из рук Северусу пустую флягу. Ремус повернулся и смерил его взглядом, пытаясь опознать, этот ли человек гнался за ним между темных деревьев, он ли пустил в ход хлыст, словно усмиряя дикое животное. Егерь в ответ на этот взгляд оскалился, демонстрируя кривые острые зубы. Он сам словно был животным, и уж конечно, чувствовал себя вожаком на этой территории.</p><p>– В чем дело, мистер? – гаркнул он, покачивая флягу на веревке. – Хочешь украшение на другую щеку? Или, может, выбить тебе глаза? Тогда ты прекратишь таращиться, куда не следует.</p><p>– Люпин, – предупреждающе прошипел Снейп, а Ремус сощурился и выдержал взгляд тюремщика, и заставил его опустить глаза на секунду, только лишь на секунду, но это наполнило его чувством триумфа. Сразу после егерь разозлился, выпрямился и снова поднял взгляд, его лицо исказилось от гнева и стыда, потому что он понял, что уступил. Поздно; Ремус уже отвернулся, будто потеряв интерес.</p><p>– Ты играешь с огнем, – так же тихо, угрожающе произнес Северус, но Ремус не ответил.</p><p>Ему нужно было за что-то держаться в этом проклятом месте. Любая ерунда бы сгодилась за утешение.</p><p>***</p><p>У них не было ни часов, ни палочек, чтобы определять время, и в подвале, где стояла клетка, не было окон, так что они могли лишь предполагать, день сейчас или ночь, сколько прошло времени. В какой-то момент Люпин свернулся калачиком, словно пес, и быстро заснул. Это было разумным решением – нужно было восстановить силы, к тому же, это помогло бы им убить время. Странно представить: возможно, они доживали свои последние дни, часы, и вместе с тем Северус мечтал, чтобы время текло поскорее. Просто находится в этом месте, нос к носу с кем-то вроде Люпина, молчать или перекидываться короткими, злыми репликами, сидеть на ледяном полу, пока не затечет все тело, а потом сидеть в другой позе и ждать, ждать, ждать – это само по себе было пыткой. Северус пытался очистить сознание, он отправлялся путешествовать в свои светлые воспоминания, чтобы набраться сил, но едва ли был способен как следует сосредоточиться. Нарастающая в теле боль, ужас от понимания безнадежности их положения, присутствие другого человека так близко – все это отвлекало от ментальных упражнений. В конечном счете, Северус сдался и позволил своим мыслям бесцельно блуждать. После недолгого пути они остановились на Люпине. Северус стал наблюдать за Люпиным, потому что тот был прямо перед глазами. Он сидел и таращился в одну точку так, словно привык проводить время, занятый чем-то подобным. Северус никогда прежде не понимал, насколько его пугает бездействие. Он считал, подобные проблемы лишь у взбалмошных гриффиндорцев. Но вот теперь он буквально не находил себе места, мечтая хоть чем-то занять разум и тело, пока Люпин просто сидел и смотрел перед собой.</p><p>И спал он как человек, который ничего не боится. Его выходка с охранником была поистине самоубийственной, но Люпина оправдывало то, что он еще не знал ничего об этом месте. Он не присутствовал на долгих, изнурительных пытках, не видел людей, которые погибали в этой клетке, чья кровь впиталась в каменный пол. Он мог бы лишь представить – но, видимо, не представлял.</p><p>И Северус не обольщался. Когда придет пора, в схватке с оборотнем он без сомнений окажется проигравшим. Его разорвут на клочки, его ждет грязная, страшная смерть, а Люпина затем – быть может, не менее мучительная смерть от руки кого-нибудь из Пожирателей, а может, Волдеморт использует Люпина в своих целях. Северус поступил бы так; он бы заставил Люпина тронуться умом, окропил бы его руки чужой кровью, а затем вломился бы в его сознание, наводя там свои порядки – и после бы рекрутировал его, потому что Люпин хоть и был бездарным солдатом, он был оборотнем, и он имел доступ к Гарри Поттеру. Мерлин, да камин в доме на Гриммо был всегда открыт для Люпина, в то время как Снейпу приходилось предварительно отправлять сову.</p><p>Вряд ли Люпин мог представить, что его ждет. Должно быть, он искренне верил во всесильного Дамблдора, который однажды уже спас его шкуру.</p><p>Северус давно потерял всякую веру, и теперь лишь ждал, отрешенно глядя на спящего Люпина. Он не мог сомкнуть глаза, просто не мог, но зато он мог наблюдать, складировать информацию в те потаенные уголки разума, где она будет в безопасности. Все это исчезнет с его смертью – вспыхнет и потухнет навеки каждый нейрон, воспоминания обратятся в прах, и Люпин, спящий так тихо и неподвижно, навсегда канет в ничто.</p><p>***</p><p>Время подчинялось своим законам. Они находились в тесной клетке, нос к носу, в полнейшей тишине. Ремус чувствовал, как жжет лицо, как пылает, пульсирует кожа там и еще на боку, где удар пришелся особенно сильный. Там в свитере образовалась прореха; просунув пальцы, можно было ощупать вспухший рубец на худом боку. Ничего. Это всего лишь шрамы. Они меняют твой образ, но никак не суть – однажды мать сказала ему это, и он запомнил.</p><p>Ремус чувствовал голод. Временами его желудок подавал голос. Звук был достаточно громким в этой гнетущей тишине, и в другое время Ремус был бы смущен. Снейп никак не реагировал, будто не слышал. Он не мигнул даже, когда Ремус встал и расстегнул штаны, становясь у прутьев и направляя струю как можно дальше от их клетки. Но сам он, когда пришло его время справлять нужду, казался почти больным от необходимости этого унижения. Для Снейпа все на свете было связано с унижением, Ремус это помнил еще со школьных лет. Сам он не страдал из-за осознания того, что им придется мочиться и испражняться друг перед другом. Он был дикой тварью из дикого леса и подобные вещи принимал со смирением. Смирение – с этим была связана вся его жизнь, от луны до луны.</p><p>Возможно, прошло два дня, может и больше – трудно судить. Он спал несколько раз, но ни разу не видел, чтобы Снейп сомкнул глаза. Он не помнил себя от голода, и жажда вернулась снова, и Ремус уже почти готов был завязать светскую беседу, лишь бы отвлечь себя от жалости к себе, когда за ними пришли.</p><p>Точнее, только за Снейпом.</p><p>***</p><p>Это было неизбежно, как и сама смерть в конце их маленького приключения. Северус знал, что умрет в муках, пожалуй, в тот самый миг, когда пообещал служить Ордену Феникса. Но одно дело – абстрактно принимать саму идею, и другое – испытывать эти муки. Воспоминания о боли смываются, невозможно по-настоящему помнить боль, так же, как и помнить грусть или счастье, лишь смутную тень от них. Боль существует лишь в тот момент, когда ее причиняют – и Северусу казалось, что больше не существует ничего другого. Он кричал и кричал и кричал, пока не сорвал голос, и тогда стал хрипеть. Возможно, он бы молил о пощаде, если бы верил хоть каплю, что это его спасет. Он бы унижался и ползал на коленях, если бы это принесло хоть какой-то результат, кроме смеха и новой порции боли. Его истязали проклятьями, которые он сам изобретал в разные поры своей жизни. Это было ужасно и иронично – словно бы он сам, совершив петлю во времени, пытал себя и доказывал свою ненависть к тому слабому, дрожащему ублюдку, коим являлся. В какой-то момент пыток сознание Северуса затуманилось, и он будто увидел себя со стороны. Грустное зрелище.</p><p>Его бросили обратно в клетку, Люпин обхватил его поперек туловища, защищая от удара головой о каменный пол, и тогда Северуса вывернуло наизнанку. Его тошнило желчью, которая осталась в пустом желудке. Сухие спазмы сотрясали все тело, в венах вместо крови будто толченое стекло двигалось – последствие проклятий. Люпин каким-то невероятным образом сдвинулся в клетке так, чтобы Северус мог распластаться по полу. Голову его Люпин уложил к себе на колени, словно в какой-то мелодраматической сцене.</p><p>– Черт, – раздалось сверху сдавленное. – Твою мать, Северус!</p><p>Потом, спустя секунду, Люпин стиснул его плечо.</p><p>– Дыши, ради всего святого!</p><p>И Северус сделал хриплый вдох, потом еще один и еще. Он закрыл глаза, мечтая потерять сознание, но вместо этого погрузился в некое подобие транса, в котором существовала тьма и боль, и они, словно волны, несли сухое тело Северуса по излучинам и порогам.</p><p>***</p><p>Эти ублюдки пытали Снейпа. Снова и снова. За ним приходил Пожиратель в мантии до пят, серебряная маска сверкала так самодовольно и гладко. На Ремуса накладывали связывающее заклятье, и он валился на пол, а дверь клетки тем временем открывали – и Снейп выходил, подчиняясь взмаху палочки Пожирателя. Он никогда не пытался сбежать или остаться в клетке, не показывал страха, не сопротивлялся. Он держался очень прямо и шагал так, словно он в школьном коридоре, а за его спиной широкие полы мантии, а не черные сырые лохмотья. Ремус не мог это выносить. Он не понимал, отчего его оставляют лежать здесь, в клетке, словно он не заслуживает даже пыток – просто существо. Не мог взять в толк, как они могут пытать Снейпа так расчетливо жестоко – не причиняя непоправимых повреждений, но принося нестерпимую боль.</p><p>– Это делает Волдеморт? – спросил Ремус, смутно припоминая лицо врага. Ремус видел его мельком в Министерстве Магии, когда погиб Сириус, но теперь не мог вспомнить черты – Волдеморт для него был чем-то мифическим, не вполне реальным, и где-то в глубине души все эти годы Ремус не мог поверить, что существует конкретный человек, виновный в страданиях его людей и близких.</p><p>– Темного Лорда там нет, – Снейп даже теперь не осмеливался произнести его имя. – У него найдутся дела поважнее двух пленников… вполне справляются его слуги. Я предал их, – шелестящим шепотом пояснил Снейп, лежа на полу с закрытыми глазами. – Предал их хозяина. Я заслуживаю серьезной трепки… тогда как ты всего лишь один из многих мелких человечков в услужении Дамблдора. Ты для них – всего лишь изысканный способ сделать мою смерть зрелищной.</p><p>– Полагаешь, они будут смотреть? – спросил Ремус спокойно, словно они вели беседу за чашкой чая в учительской.</p><p>– Они всегда смотрят, – ответил Снейп.</p><p>Это не выходило у Ремуса из головы. Он действительно ощущал это. Чужое пристальное внимание. Даже когда не раздавалось и звука, даже когда ни один из них не шевелился в течение часа или больше – все равно Ремус чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. У него не было даже мгновения, чтобы остаться наедине с собой, чтобы дать волю эмоциям, поддаться страху и горечи, уронить лицо в ладони. Он не мог. Он должен был оставаться сильным, как… как Снейп.</p><p>Поразительно, но Снейп действительно выглядел настоящим бойцом. Ремус обнаружил, что до недавних пор не мог разглядеть, как сильно изменился Нюниус. Тот, кто был когда-то школьным ябедой, трусом и подлецом, теперь выносил ужасные пытки с поразительным достоинством.</p><p>Ремус думал о том, изменился ли он сам. Каждый раз, когда Пожиратель приходил за Снейпом, в самой темной глубине души Ремус был рад связывающим заклятьям. Он был рад тому, что никак не может остановить или изменить происходящее, а значит, не должен и пытаться.</p><p>Он ненавидел себя за это; но еще сильнее ненавидел Снейпа.</p><p>***</p><p>Чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее Северус понимал: никто не спасет их. Он боялся, что однажды и Люпин догадается. Это будет конец. Пока что они не затрагивали эту тему. Они почти не говорили. Сперва потому, что не хотели, а теперь даже при желании не смогли бы вести беседы. Северус не чувствовал в себе сил даже передвигаться. Когда переполненный мочевой пузырь заставлял его подняться на ноги, Северус ощущал сильнейшее головокружение. Перед глазами мельтешили черные мушки, в ушах начинало звенеть. Он понимал, что однажды не сможет подняться, и вынужден будет сходить под себя.</p><p>Он знал, что от него дурно пахнет. От Люпина пахло не лучше, но это Северус в расчет не брал. Застойный запах мочи и пота, а также едкая вонь желчи, которой Северуса рвало по всей клетке, смешались в тяжелый и навязчивый душок. Но самое ужасное, что со временем Северус перестал замечать это. Он знал, что его волосы слиплись в темные сосульки и блестят от жира. Знал, что вся его одежда пропитана кровью и потом. Черный – практичный цвет, подумал он в какой-то момент, кисло улыбаясь себе под нос. Пятен не видно, по крайней мере.</p><p>Люпин был похож на живого мертвеца. Щеки ввалились, серые от щетины. На той части лица, где был ожог, возникла темная корка, которую Люпин то и дело в задумчивости ковырял ногтем, и смотрелось это омерзительно. Кроме того, теперь у Люпина появился этот взгляд – тот, что Северус не выносил категорически. Взгляд, полный раскаяния и жалости. Северус не хотел бы, чтобы хоть кто-то смотрел на него так, и уж тем более Люпин. Когда в следующий раз им бросили флягу, Люпин протянул ее Северусу, приставил к губам и настаивал, чтобы Северус выпил всю воду. К счастью, тогда язык еще ворочался, и Северус смог сказать Люпину все, что он думает по поводу этой сомнительной жертвы.</p><p>Он прошел через слишком многое, чтобы сдаться теперь, и хотел, чтобы Люпин это каким-то образом понял. Он не был готов принять свою судьбу, даже зная, что каждая минута в этой клетке – это не шанс к спасению, а всего лишь отсрочка неизбежного.</p><p>***</p><p>– Чем ты занимался после школы? – спросил Ремус, когда молчание начало сводить его с ума. – До того, как Альбус пригласил тебя преподавать.</p><p>Северус смерил его таким взглядом, будто с ним заговорил камень.</p><p>– Я был Пожирателем, – ответил он, подразумевая, что на глупый вопрос будет глупый ответ.</p><p>– Насколько я знаю, им зарплату за темные дела не выплачивают. Неужели ты никуда не устроился после выпуска?</p><p>– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – недоверчивый тон и косой взгляд на белом, изможденном лице внезапно рассмешили Ремуса. Точно так же Нюниус всегда смотрел, стоило проявить вежливость и заговорить с ним о чем-то. Словно непременно последует какой-то подвох. Чаще всего подвох был, конечно.</p><p>– Спрашиваю, потому что вся моя жизнь – бесконечные собеседования. Мне интересно, как другие люди находят работу.</p><p>– Другие люди не оборотни, – ворчливо откликнулся Снейп, закрывая глаза, словно этот разговор измотал его. Он лежал плашмя на полу камеры, завернутый в свои лохмотья, в то время как Ремус снова сидел, притянув колени к груди. Все тело ныло от того, что они почти не двигались эти дни. Если бы им пришло в голову устроить прогулку, им пришлось бы обняться и топтаться на месте, так мало здесь было пространства для маневра. Впрочем, сейчас Ремус был уверен, что любое лишнее движение станет напрасной тратой сил. От голода они едва были способны шевелиться. К тому же, с него брюки спадали.</p><p>Ремуса мучило беспокойное предчувствие, что если он оставит Снейпа в покое, тот заснет и не проснется.</p><p>– Это можно считать похвалой? – спросил Ремус насмешливо, тихим, хриплым голосом. – Ты хочешь сказать, что единственный мой недостаток – болезнь, в которой я не виноват, а в остальном я пригодный кандидат на любую должность?</p><p>– Это ты сказал, а не я, – Снейп с тихим стоном повернул руку, укладываясь на нее щекой. Ремус заметил, что темная метка на предплечье Северуса была иссечена порезами вдоль и поперек.</p><p>– Удивительно, что ты стал учителем. Добровольно ты никогда бы не выбрал эту профессию, я точно знаю, – снова заговорил Ремус после недолгой паузы. Северус с трудом открыл глаза и уставился на него.</p><p>– Зато ты был в своей стихии.</p><p>Ремус опустил взгляд.</p><p>– До тех пор, пока не попытался сожрать ученика.</p><p>– От старых привычек трудно избавиться.</p><p>Они обменялись короткими, сухими смешками. Ремус положил ладонь себе на живот, надеясь теплом унять боль в желудке.</p><p>– Кем ты хотел стать? У тебя ведь наверняка были какие-то планы, когда ты учился, – спросил он. Снейп вздохнул.</p><p>– С какой стати ты так заинтересовался мной?</p><p>– Ну, я не вижу здесь никого другого. В моем мире ты теперь единственный человек, – сказал Ремус, не ожидая, что его слова так заденут Снейпа. Что-то случилось. Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, а потом Северус приподнялся на слабых руках, приподнялся над полом, похожий на змею, готовую к атаке. Лицо его исказилось яростью.</p><p>– Думай, что говоришь! – выплюнул он. – Не смей забывать, что есть за этими стенами. Это не мир. Это всего лишь клетка.</p><p>Ремус выдержал его взгляд. Пожал плечами, легко уступая.</p><p>– Называй, как хочешь.</p><p>Они больше не разговаривали в тот раз.</p><p>***</p><p>Теперь, когда он ослаб от голода, и все, даже боль, притупилось, он мог применять свои уловки, чтобы сбегать от реальности. Во время пыток он всегда находился там – в безопасном месте, и пусть это место существовало лишь в его голове, там Северус не испытывал страданий и страха. Он сбегал туда это и прежде, когда Темный Лорд бывал недоволен им. Конечно, Круциатус оставлял в голове лишь ослепительную белизну, и нельзя было скрыться от этой боли, но все остальные проклятья будто теряли свою силу над его измученным телом. Северус закрывал глаза и оказывался в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Свет был мутным и воздух слегка искажался перед его носом, словно поезд шел глубоко под водой. Северус шагал по пустому коридору, слушая стук колес, похожий на толчки пульса в висках. Он заходил в свое купе, и там его ждали двое – Ремус Люпин и Лили Эванс. Все было как в тот, первый день; лучшие убежища получаются из реальных воспоминаний, но своей волей Северус убрал из купе всех лишних людей. Только они трое, в дружеской тишине. Северус и Люпин были взрослыми, а Лили была маленькой девочкой, какой Северус ее запомнил. Она болтала ногами в ярких колготках, смотрела в окно, а когда мимо провезли тележку со сладостями, купила на всех шоколада. Даже в своих фантазиях у Северуса не было ни гроша в кармане, и он знал, что Ремус так же беден. Лили тогда на самом деле купила ему шоколадную лягушку; это показалось ему оскорбительным, и вместе с тем он ощутил острую благодарность. В своей фантазии он принимает подарок; в реальности же он надменно отказался от угощения.</p><p>Он разворачивает обертку и ломает шоколад в кулаке, засовывает между стучащих своих зубов, позволяет растаять, перепачкать язык и губы. Каждый глоток как блаженство. Иногда, открывая глаза в реальности, Северус понимал, что глотает свою кровь.</p><p>– Чего они хотят от тебя? – прорычал Люпин гневно, когда Северуса вернули в камеру, буквально швырнув в объятья оборотня. – Они так убьют тебя, я уверен.</p><p>– В конечном счете, это их цель, – невнятно пробормотал Северус, пытаясь дышать носом и не стонать. Это было сложнее, чем он предполагал. Люпин бережно опустился на пол, прижимая к себе Северуса. Уложил его таким образом, чтобы Северус мог облокотиться о его грудь и положить голову на плечо.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Северус, закрыв глаза, между редкими, размеренными вдохами.</p><p>– Кто-то же должен о тебе позаботиться, и я не вижу здесь больше добровольцев, – вполголоса откликнулся Люпин. Его голос прозвучал прямо над ухом Северуса. Повернув голову, Северус уткнулся лбом в щетинистый подбородок Люпина. Еще пара дней, и у него вырастет полноценная борода. Только в месте ожога волосы не росли. Корка отпала, и теперь поперек щеки у Люпина красовалось уродливое красное клеймо: «СКОТ».</p><p>– Так почему ты отказался от ухаживаний этой девчонки Тонкс? – спросил Северус невпопад. – Разве ты… не мечтаешь о семье и славном домике за белым штакетником?</p><p>– А ты все так же суешь нос в чужие дела, – пробормотал Люпин себе в усы. Северус прикусил язык. В голове было пусто – абсолютно ни единой мысли. Люпин сдвинулся, пытаясь устроить их поудобней, и рукой задел рану, очевидно, вляпавшись в кровь – Северус не смог сдержать болезненного вздоха. Люпин мгновенно отдернул руку, все его тело закаменело. Какое-то время они сидели неподвижно, в полной тишине. Спустя какое-то время Люпин пробормотал, глядя в пустоту перед собой:</p><p>– Не могу представить, чтобы кому-то было интересно истязать человека снова и снова безо всякого смысла.</p><p>– Вот почему ты не носишь маску и плащ, – Северус снова закрыл глаза. – Я двойной шпион, теперь им это известно, и они надеются получить информацию об Ордене.</p><p>– Ох, – Люпин нахмурился. – Но ты не…</p><p>– Даже если бы захотел, не смог бы им сказать… ничего важного. Я связан чарами… попытаюсь раскрыть стратегическую… информацию… и мне конец.</p><p>– Ох, – повторил Люпин таким тоном, словно был сбит с толку. – Это… удобно, – наконец, уклончиво произнес он. Затем снова напрягся. – Что, если им придет в голову допросить меня?</p><p>– Не беспокойся об этом. Ты не знаешь ничего по-настоящему важного, – вяло отмахнулся Северус. – Имена участников Ордена им и так известны… адрес дома на Гриммо им ничего не даст – магия защищает то место… не представляю, чем ты можешь быть интересен для них.</p><p>– Какое счастье, что я бесполезное ничтожество, – сухо усмехнулся Люпин.</p><p>– Большая удача, – подтвердил Северус.</p><p>***</p><p>Ремус впервые испытал настоящую ярость, когда Снейп грубо разбудил его, встряхнув за плечо. Хватка худых пальцев оставила синяки. Люпин отпихнул от себя Снейпа, склонившегося сверху так низко, чтобы почти касаться своим крючковатым носом его лица.</p><p>– Что тебе нужно? – хрипло спросил Ремус, с первой же секунды пробуждения ощутив сильную резь в желудке и жжение в горле. Им уже очень давно не давали воды, и временами Ремус испытывал галлюцинации. Ему чудилось, он слышит шум дождя. Но дождя не существовало; не здесь, по крайней мере.</p><p>– Ты слишком крепко спал, – словно оправдываясь, сказал Снейп, но его тон не был извиняющимся. Ремус едва не расхохотался.</p><p>– Чем еще, по-твоему, я должен здесь заниматься? – спросил он. Снейп был словно упырь: никогда не смыкал глаз, вечно таращился на него, не мигая, словно вообще не нуждается во сне. Возможно, некоторые школьные слухи были правдой? Ремус находил утешение в том, что мог временами сбегать в страну тяжелых, спутанных сновидений. В этих снах они с Сириусом бежали по лестницам вверх и вниз, куда-то страшно спешили, но там хотя бы не было клеток, крови и Пожирателей.</p><p>– Ты зря растрачиваешь последние дни своей бездарной жизни, Люпин, – сказал Снейп, прислонившись к прутьям. – Прожил бездарно и подыхаешь точно так же.</p><p>– А у тебя, конечно, совсем другая история, – Ремус подтянул колени к животу, сворачиваясь на жестком полу. – Ты, безусловно… погибаешь, как герой… – широко зевнув, он закрыл глаза, но через секунду получил пинок куда-то под ребра. – Что, мать твою, ты творишь? – рявкнул он, открывая глаза.</p><p>– Я велел тебе не спать, – ответил Снейп, в упор глядя на него. Он поехал крышей. Абсолютно чокнулся, понял Ремус. Пытки и голод свели его с ума, и теперь он творил неизвестно что. Он приказал: – Держи глаза открытыми. Так, чтобы я видел.</p><p>– Пошел ты, – ответил Ремус и получил еще один пинок, когда Снейп неуклюже изогнулся, пихая его своей костлявой ногой. – Оставь меня в покое!</p><p>Снейп снова изогнулся, но Ремус схватил его за лодыжку, резко дернул на себя, навалился сверху, схватив за горло. Снейп вцепился ему в волосы, но сопротивление его быстро затухло, подмять его под себя оказалось так просто – и пассивность жертвы заставила Ремуса сжать руки еще сильнее, придушить ублюдка. Ярость ослепила Ремуса, секунду перед глазами у него был лишь непроглядный мрак, а затем, словно на плохом снимке, проступило вдруг белое лицо с выпученными глазами – и Ремус резко обессилел. Он разжал руки, откатываясь в сторону, насколько позволяли просторы клетки.</p><p>Секунду они лежали неподвижно, тяжело дыша, а потом Снейп издал вдруг странный, неприятный звук, и Ремус понял, что он смеется.</p><p>***</p><p>Некоторое время за Северусом никто не приходил, и его раны успели затянуться. Поэтому когда возле клетки вновь оказался надсмотрщик, Северус вдруг почувствовал нечто ужасное: на его глаза навернулись слезы. В нем было слишком мало жидкости, чтобы плакать, но, вероятно, из-за усталости и голода он не смог сдержаться. Он не хотел, чтобы его снова били… не хотел, чтобы на него направляли палочки. Он не хотел никуда идти. Ему просто нужна была передышка… он не был уверен, что сможет вынести хоть одно проклятье сегодня. И в то же время знал: сможет, а если лишится чувств, его быстро приведут в себя одним из его же зелий.</p><p>Но это был не кто-то из его бывших коллег-Пожирателей. Это был егерь, тот же, что грозился выколоть Люпину глаза. У него в руке снова была фляга на веревке, но также был еще небольшой мешок. Северус даже издалека смог ощутить запах хлеба. Рот наполнился слюной моментально. Он привстал на локтях, заставляя себя оторваться от пола, и внимательно уставился на мешок. Люпин тоже глядел в этом направлении, и егерь с широкой ухмылкой подкинул мешок в ладони. Северус прикинул, что хлеба внутри не слишком много – может, одна небольшая лепешка. Этого было достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы они не умерли от голода в ближайшее время.</p><p>– Ну что, зверюшки, проголодались? – спросил егерь, не подходя к клетке слишком близко. – Эй, песик! Слышишь меня?</p><p>Люпин сглотнул. Он, безусловно, тоже чувствовал этот запах. Они с Северусом молча переглянулись.</p><p>– Да, было бы неплохо перекусить, – наконец, вежливо ответил Люпин, потому что егерь ждал их ответа.</p><p>– Почему бы тебе не называть меня «хозяин»?</p><p>Люпин вздернул брови.</p><p>– Так что, жрать очень хочется? – повторил свой вопрос егерь, открывая мешок. Он отщипнул кусок хлеба и сунул себе в рот. Северус не сводил с него глаз. Он услышал, как Люпин рядом делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>– Да, хозяин, – сдавленно сказал он. Егерь рассмеялся, показав кривые крупные зубы.</p><p>– Так-то лучше, песик. Может, я вас и покормлю сегодня. Почему бы тебе не полаять?</p><p>– Люпин, – процедил Северус сквозь зубы, сам толком не понимая, о чем хочет попросить. Люпин не сдвинулся с места, не издал ни звука, только глядел на егеря очень пристально.</p><p>– Давай, – крикнул егерь грубо, взмахнув мешком. – Встань на колени и полай как следует. Жратву надо заслужить, понял?</p><p>Северус осознал, что у него не осталось буквально никаких сил. Он должен был почувствовать хоть что-то, но был слишком уставшим для этого. Тем не менее, горло его сжалось, когда Люпин медленно, пошатываясь, встал на четвереньки.</p><p>– Нет, – выдохнул он неосознанно.</p><p>– Гав, – тихо сказал Люпин.</p><p>Егерь ближе подошел к решетке.</p><p>– Я сказал – как следует!</p><p>– Гав. Гав, – громче повторил Люпин. – ГАВ.</p><p>– Славный песик! – снова оскалился егерь, просунув им между прутьев флягу и хлеб. – Послушный.</p><p>Люпин рухнул набок, слишком слабый, чтобы оставаться на четвереньках. Он мучительно долго развязывал мешок, прежде чем вынуть краюшку хлеба. Разделив ее пополам, Люпин каждую из половин разломил еще на три части.</p><p>– Мы должны есть понемногу, иначе станет плохо, – предупредил он, протягивая Северусу его кусочки.</p><p>Северус впился зубами в хлеб, закрыв глаза, он принялся жевать, тщательно работать челюстями, пока во рту не образовалась каша. Это было самое вкусное, что ему доводилось попробовать в жизни. Затем Люпин протянул ему флягу с водой. Как и в прошлый раз, воды было лишь на пару глотков. После этой нехитрой трапезы Северус почувствовал себя почти счастливым. Не смешно ли? Он в плену, грязный, израненный, и скоро должен будет погибнуть, но простые вещи вроде хлеба и воды наполнили его радостью. В желудке было так тяжело, будто он только что покинул праздничную трапезу в Большом Зале. А у него еще осталось два куска хлеба, и эта мысль увеличивала его радость ровно в два раза.</p><p>Но все равно, когда егерь ушел, Северус не смог смолчать.</p><p>– Мы умрем, так или иначе, – сказал он Люпину. – Ты не должен был делать этого.</p><p>Ремус Люпин поднял на него глаза, и они были абсолютно желтыми, как два осколка янтаря. Лицо его, искаженное шрамами и ожогом, с огромной надписью «СКОТ» поперек щеки, казалось спокойным и даже насмешливым.</p><p>– Никто не может унизить меня, если я сам не считаю себя униженным, – сообщил Люпин светским тоном. – Никто не победит меня, если я не считаю себя проигравшим.</p><p>– Что за мошенническая философия! – закатил глаза Северус. Ремус пожал плечами.</p><p>– Я решил, нам не помешает слегка подкрепиться. К тому же, я начал думать о том, чтобы откусить от тебя кусок.</p><p>– Подожди до полнолуния, – Северус фыркнул. Люпин растянул губы в кривой ухмылке, в которой не было ни капли веселья. Он сел в угол клетки, подтянув колени к груди.</p><p>– Не думаю, что ждать придется очень долго.</p><p>***</p><p>– Это может быть пирог с почками, – заметил Ремус, сжимая кусочек между пальцами.</p><p>– Нет, это не может быть пирог, – сварливо возразил Снейп. – Уж точно нет.</p><p>– Тогда праздничная индейка? С гарниром из овощей.</p><p>– Ненавижу гарнир.</p><p>– Хватит привередничать. Просто выбери что-то, – улыбнулся Ремус. – Давай, поддержи меня.</p><p>– С какой стати? – но Снейп, закатив глаза, поднес кусок зачерствевшего хлеба к носу. – Это может быть пудинг с карамельной корочкой, – наконец, сказал он. Кто бы мог подумать, что Снейп так любит сладости, чтобы вспоминать о них в самый темный и тяжелый момент жизни. Они собирались съесть последние крошки, что остались от хлеба, и Ремус подозревал, это будет их последняя трапеза в жизни. Никто больше не заикался о счастливом спасении. Не стоило тратить на это время.</p><p>Так что Ремус предложил подключить воображение и представить, что они в Большом Зале, за преподавательским столом, собираются отведать чего-нибудь исключительного.</p><p>Ремус протянул руку, и Снейп, помешкав, протянул свою руку навстречу так, чтобы они шутливо соприкоснулись кусочками хлеба. Затем хлеб отправился в рот. Ремус с трудом мог прожевать и проглотить еду – он давно не пил, его язык был совершенно сухим. Они ели в молчании, чтобы никто не отвлекало от смакования пищи. Ремус вспомнил, с каким безразличием разогревал готовые обеды и поглощал их в одиночестве, перед темным окном. У той пищи не было ни вкуса, ни смысла, но сейчас Ремус бы многое отдал, чтобы иметь такой обед под рукой.</p><p>– Как насчет прогулки? – спросил он, когда с едой было покончено. Казалось – последний глоток, и предчувствие голода надвинулось на него, но Ремус гнал эти мысли прочь. – Мы должны двигаться.</p><p>– Должны, в самом деле? – поднял брови Снейп. – Я слишком устал.</p><p>– Если нам выдастся шанс сбежать, будет глупо его упустить, потому что у тебя ноги не двигаются, – заметил Ремус и заслужил гневный, обжигающий взгляд.</p><p>– Ты бредишь, Люпин? Или считаешь это забавной шуткой?</p><p>– Я ведь могу надеяться, – пожал плечами Ремус. Он схватился за прутья, заставляя тело принять вертикальное положение. С трудом поднялся на ноги и протянул Снейпу руку. – Давай же.</p><p>Снейп поднялся без его помощи. Они оказались нос к носу. Ремус немного сдвинулся влево, Снейп – вправо. Они топтались на месте.</p><p>– Это глупо, – заявил Снейп, сдув с лица прилипшую сальную прядку.</p><p>– Да, – ухмыльнувшись, подтвердил Ремус. Снейп прислонился к прутьям и уставился куда-то вглубь просторной комнаты, в темноту.</p><p>– Здесь стало довольно холодно, – заметил он. – Надеюсь, дело не в дементорах.</p><p>– Здесь бывали прежде дементоры? – спросил Ремус, пытаясь не выдать, что его сердце застучало чаще от тревоги.</p><p>– Да, их использовали, чтобы забрать душу у пленника. – В ответ на взгляд Ремуса, Снейп апатично пожал плечами. – Не самый худший конец. Насколько я могу судить, безболезненный.</p><p>Ремус передернул плечами. Теперь и он чувствовал холод. И вместе с тем запах – зимний, свежий. Запах свободы.</p><p>– Это не дементоры, – сказал он. – Окно или дверь. Что-то осталось открытым.</p><p>Снейп стиснул прутья, в отчаянии вглядываясь в пустоту. Казалось, он готов грызть их зубами, чтобы выбраться на волю – но уже через минуту он медленно опустился на пол. Ремус сел рядом.</p><p>– Выглядишь паршиво, Северус, – мягко сказал он. – Ты спишь хоть иногда?</p><p>– Недолго, – сквозь зубы ответил Снейп.</p><p>– Ты должен отдохнуть.</p><p>– Серьезно, должен? – пробормотал Снейп, скорчив гримасу. Ремус видел, какие тени залегли у него под глазами, как пожелтела и без того бледная кожа. Снейп походил на восковую скульптуру себя самого, сделанную не лучшим мастером. – Я много лет не засыпал без Зелья Сна-Без-Сновидений. Теперь без него уже просто не получается.</p><p>– Кошмары? – Ремус мог это понять. Он хотел, чтобы Снейп видел – они не так уж сильно и отличаются, особенно теперь. Заключение будто стерло их лица, сделало двойниками. Но Ремус не знал, как это выразить, да и не был уверен, что мысль достойна выражения – похоже, у него просто все теперь путалось в голове. – Я рядом и смогу разбудить тебя, как только потребуется, – пообещал он. Снейп снова одарил его тем странным взглядом, горько поджал губы.</p><p>– Чего ты добиваешься на этот раз, Люпин? – спросил он, но не стал дожидаться ответа и сжался на холодном полу, спрятав лицо в согнутом локте. Его спина равномерно вздымалась и опускалась, но даже спустя долгое-долгое время, Ремус понимал, что Снейп не спит.</p><p>***</p><p>Ремус Люпин делал это снова; был добр, хотя не было ни малейшей причины или толку от этого. Северус не обманывался. Мысль, что они лишь доживают свои жизни, в некотором смысле освобождала его. Больше не требовалось беспокоиться, как он выглядит в глазах окружающих. Достойно ли он держится, сохраняет ли лицо. Он продолжал скрывать страх по инерции, потому что привык к этому за многие годы, но если бы даже он трясся, как кролик, и рыдал, ему не стало бы после стыдно – просто потому, что никакого «после» уже не планировалось. Теперь ему даже было все равно, сможет ли Поттер выполнить свое предназначение, или Темный Лорд победит. С каждым днем, с каждым часом Северус ощущал смирение почти религиозное. Он чувствовал апатию. И недоумение. Потому что Люпин – тот продолжал носить свою чертову маску, хоть в ней больше не было никакой нужды.</p><p>Он вел себя точно так же и прежде – так, словно ему было не все равно. Вежливый, дружелюбный, глядящий тебе прямо в глаза, словно ты какой-то особенный человек. Этот трюк давался ему хорошо, хоть Северус и научился успешно сопротивляться. Тогда, в тот несчастный год, когда Люпин преподавал в Хогвартсе, он постоянно навязывал Северусу свою компанию. Садился рядом за столом в Большом Зале, тренировал свои скудные навыки светских бесед, обсуждая всякие скучнейшие вещи, до которых Северусу не было ни малейшего дела, улыбался и подсовывал свои проклятущие шоколадки. Это не могло пройти бесследно. Северус был беспомощен перед таким поведением. Никто и никогда за ним прежде не ухаживал, и он даже не мог поручиться, что Люпин ухаживал, но было так похоже. И тогда что-то случилось, что-то перемкнуло в его голове, и Северус начал позволять себе разные… мысли, разные фантазии. Он начал испытывать волнение, прежде чем зайти куда-то, где мог оказаться Люпин. Однажды ему даже приснился нелепый и смущающий сон – ничего пошлого, но контекст был определенно романтическим, и Люпин в этом сне смотрел в его глаза так, словно Северус самый особенный человек на свете.</p><p>И это, конечно, следовало прекратить, и Северус нашел свой способ. Как и много лет назад, он нажаловался на Люпина директору, выдал его секрет и приложил все усилия, чтобы оборотня прогнали из Хогвартса – и на этот раз одержал победу. Он одержал победу над Люпиным, над самим собой и своими смешными чувствами, над всей этой ситуацией в целом. С того года они не оставались наедине ни разу; он и думать забыл о существовании Люпина, все было кончено.</p><p>Северус знал, что после случившегося Люпин никогда не захочет даже близко к нему подойти, и проблема будет решена.</p><p>Теперь же они оказались заперты в этой проклятой клетке, друг напротив друга, до самого конца.</p><p>***</p><p>– Я скучаю по запаху травы. Запах мокрой травы сразу после дождя… это самое лучшее, – сказал Ремус, лежа на полу и закинув ноги на прутья решетки.</p><p>– Я скучаю по педсоветам, – внезапно откликнулся Снейп. – Они всегда давали мне время, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.</p><p>– И тыквенный сок с капелькой Огдена…</p><p>– И лавка Флориш и Блоттс.</p><p>– И теплые свитера.</p><p>– И это чувство, когда удается высшая магия.</p><p>– И Гарри…</p><p>Они помолчали немного.</p><p>– Он справится, – наконец, тихо сказал Ремус, и был уверен в своих словах. – Гарри победит, и война будет окончена.</p><p>– Я ужасно разозлюсь, если выйдет иначе, – откликнулся Снейп с косой ухмылкой на лице. – Где бы я ни был в тот момент. – Он тяжело сглотнул, глядя прямо перед собой. – Я… – медленно начал он, будто сомневаясь, что стоит говорить это, – я думал о том, чтобы вернуться в Хогвартс. После… в виде призрака. Я мог бы приносить пользу. Консультировать нового зельевара.</p><p>– Донимать его, – фыркнул в усы Ремус. Потом стал снова серьезен. – Это твой выбор, Северус. Уверен, ты не ошибешься… когда придет время.</p><p>– Отец всегда повторял, что я буду гореть в аду, – пробормотал Северус еле слышно, и если он хотел выдать это за шутку, то в его голосе было слишком много тревоги. Ремус пожал плечами, сдвинувшись на грязном полу.</p><p>– Мне больше нравится идея реинкарнации. Метаморфозы, превращение из одного в другое… новые шансы. Я бы все сделал иначе, если бы мог начать сначала.</p><p>Снейп не ответил ничего на это, но Ремус и так знал, что Северус чувствует то же.</p><p>***</p><p>Северус не мог не подсчитывать в голове дни. Конечно, он имел только самое приблизительное представление о проведенном в плену времени – у них не было ни единой подсказки, как долго они уже здесь, и это казалось еще одной разновидностью пытки. Оставаться в неведении… Северус ненавидел это. Он не знал, как близко полнолуние, но понимал, что скоро увидит это – по лицу Люпина, по его болезненно-напряженной позе. Люпин всегда тяжело переживал надвигающиеся трансформации. Северус имел дело с другими оборотнями, и ни один из них не страдал так, как Люпин. Возможно, от того, что они смогли принять в себе зверя, и их внутренние волки не испытывали к ним постоянную ненависть.</p><p>– Уже близко, – заметил он однажды, глядя на Люпина, и тот отвернулся, сделав вид, что ничего не услышал. Так типично… но Северус не стал настаивать. Он старался поменьше думать о плохих вещах. Все чаще и чаще закрывал глаза, представляя себя в безопасном месте. Иногда ему удавалось ненадолго задремать.</p><p>И теперь из этого пограничного состояния между сном и реальностью его врывал какой-то негромкий звук. Дернувшись и открыв глаза, Северус увидел егеря, что стоял рядом с клеткой. Но он принес не еду и не воду. То, что он кинул им, лежало на полу между Северусом и Ремусом. Обыкновенный охотничий нож с грубой рукояткой.</p><p>Егерь не сказал ни слова. Он подождал пару секунд, будто ожидая реакции, а затем ушел. Северус словно оцепенел, глядя на нож. Он не мог сдвинуться с места. Люпин тоже не шевелился. Затем прокашлялся.</p><p>– Думаю, они решили уравнять шансы.</p><p>– Скорее, продлить развлечение, – неохотно откликнулся Северус.</p><p>– Когда я обернусь, этим ты меня не остановишь, – заметил Люпин так, словно говорил о чем-то житейском. – Но ты можешь нанести достаточно сильные раны, пока я еще в этом облике.</p><p>– Или ты можешь утолить свой голод, предварительно разделав меня на части, – возразил Северус. Люпин закатил глаза со слабой улыбкой. Потом очень медленно сдвинулся в дальний угол клетки; Северус проводил его внимательным взглядом. Люпин сел в свою излюбленную позу – обхватив руками колени. Его плечи и шея выступали в прорехи потемневшей от грязи рубашки. Северус протянул руку и взял нож. Он едва мог удержать оружие в руке, так ослаб за время пребывания здесь. Под взглядом Люпина Северус спрятал нож в складках своей истрепанной мантии. Люпин не пытался остановить его, по факту, он вообще не произнес ни слова и даже не двинулся. Но между ними повисло напряжение, тишина, которая становилась громче и громче и длилась бесконечно.</p><p>***</p><p>Егерь отлеветировал флягу с водой в клетку. Как только она оказалась внутри, Снейп схватил ее, жадно прижимая к губам. Секунду Ремус боялся, что Снейп не сдержится и выпьет все, но все же тот оторвался от фляги и протянул ее Ремусу – и воды внутри оставалось достаточно, чтобы смочить горло и губы. Они оба не напились, но это не имело значения – они никогда не напивались вдоволь, жажда всегда оставалась где-то на задворках сознания.</p><p>Егерь взмахнул палочкой, призывая флягу. Не тот, что приходил в прошлый раз и швырял флягу внутрь – тот, очевидно, был сквибом. Теперь ни один из охранников не подойдет слишком близко к клетке, понял Ремус. На самом деле, скорее всего, им больше никто не принесет воды.</p><p>– Они боятся меня, – сказал Ремус, глядя сквозь прутья.</p><p>– Что ты можешь сделать? – фыркнул Снейп пренебрежительно. – Облаять их?</p><p>Ремус сжал зубы. Он не поворачивался к Снейпу, стараясь контролировать дыхание, контролировать ярость и обиду, что вспыхнули внутри. Он позволил этим чувствам медленно угасать. Когда повернулся к Снейпу, тот выглядел так, словно ему неловко за свои слова – но извинений, конечно, можно было не ждать.</p><p>– Некоторые оборотни становятся гораздо сильнее с приближением полнолуния, – объяснил Ремус своим учительским тоном. – Не говоря уже о том, что в облике волка они могут разорвать человека голыми руками.</p><p>– Но все наши враги находятся по ту сторону решетки, – заметил Снейп, едва заметно побледнев.</p><p>– Клетка не из серебра, – Ремус задумчиво дотронулся до решетки. – Теоретически… Я мог бы погнуть прутья.</p><p>– А практически? – поднял брови Снейп.</p><p>– Нет… – Ремус опустил голову, и челка упала ему на лицо. – Я не из тех, кому луна придает силы. Ты ведь помнишь, перед превращениями я, наоборот, очень слаб. А когда я волк, мои пальцы скрючены, когти мешают координации, и вряд ли я смогу хоть что-то сделать такими лапами.</p><p>– Только с тем, чтобы разорвать человека голыми руками, я полагаю, не возникнет проблем, – сухо подытожил Снейп. Он отвернул голову в сторону, и Ремус мог видеть его профиль с острым, крючковатым носом, как у ведьмы из детской книжки. Видел сухие поджатые губы и тусклый взгляд, направленный куда-то далеко. Волосы, сосульками свисавшие на плечи и сутулую спину. Ремус попытался вспомнить, как выглядел тот школьник, которого он когда-то знал, но не смог.</p><p>Он сам пытался представить, как выглядит его тело, его лицо после многодневного заключения. Как-то в юности он решил отрастить бороду, и это не заняло много времени, но Сириус пошутил, что с бородой он выглядит, как настоящий зверюга. Ремус не хотел выглядеть, как зверюга. Не хотел быть зверюгой.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя грязным. Все его тело чесалось; может, оттого, что он давно не был в душе, а может, из-за близящейся луны. Словно мурашки пробегали по спине между лопатками. И еще у корней волос… странное покалывание, раздражающее, отвлекающее. С течением времени оно стало сильнее. Ремус почувствовал, как болят все кости. Как сжимается сухое горло. Его нюх чрезвычайно обострился, и плохие запахи в клетке раздражали его все сильнее и сильнее.</p><p>Он знал, что это значит.</p><p>Совсем скоро; может, еще день или два, а может, пара часов… это всегда проходило по-разному. Иногда симптомы были достаточно сильны еще за неделю, но чаще Ремус мог нормально существовать, пока не наступал канун полной луны. И вот тогда все это – непроизвольная дрожь, ноющие мышцы, кожа, которую хотелось содрать с себя ногтями. И то ощущение, которое всегда пугало его больше всего: он терял контроль над собственным телом и разумом.</p><p>Свернувшись в клубок, крепко закрыв глаза, Ремус заставлял себя делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Он вздрогнул, когда в круговороте его свистящих вдохов и выдохов раздался надтреснутый голос Снейпа:</p><p>– Ты рычишь.</p><p>– Что? – Люпин распахнул глаза. – Нет, я… тебе показалось.</p><p>Снейп уставился на него.</p><p>– Твои глаза совсем желтые.</p><p>– Пошел к черту! – крикнул Ремус, зажмурившись и обхватив руками голову. Он впился пальцами себе в волосы, так, чтобы почувствовать боль. – Иди к черту, – повторил он сквозь зубы. – Я не хочу. Я не могу… не могу ничего поделать. Я не хочу, Северус.</p><p>– Я знаю, – очень тихо отозвался Снейп. Ремус вздохнул. Он чувствовал благодарность за эти слова.</p><p>– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Северус, останови это.</p><p>– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – медленно спросил Снейп. Ремус стиснул свою голову так, словно хотел раздавить ее ладонями.</p><p>– Закончи это сейчас. У тебя есть нож. – Он ни на секунду не забывал об этом, не прекращал думать. Было сложно выговорить эту просьбу, но как только слова сорвались с языка, Ремус испытал облегчение. У них был выход. Все еще. Выход из этой клетки – пусть даже их тела останутся внутри. Он не хотел быть зверюгой. Он не хотел умирать, разрушив себя до основания.</p><p>Он не хотел умирать, но, раз уж придется, он был рад возможности выбрать.</p><p>Снейп не ответил. Не шелохнулся, не издал и звука.</p><p>Спустя некоторое время Ремус заснул, изнуренный болью и тяжелыми мыслями. Он проснулся, как от толчка – но никто не будил его. Открыв глаза, Ремус увидел сжавшуюся в углу клетки фигуру. Сквозь полудрему Ремусу почудилось, что это маленький мальчик, ребенок, которого им кинули в клетку третьим, но это был только Снейп. И он… он держал нож у своей шеи, тихо, еле слышно постанывая.</p><p>Ремус медленно подполз к нему. Глаза Снейпа были закрыты, а лицо казалось белее обычного. Острие ножа проткнуло кожу едва-едва, так, что несколько капель крови стекли по шее вниз, в ворот мантии. Пальцы Снейпа судорожно сжимали рукоятку и были абсолютно ледяными – а может, это Ремус наполнялся жаром с каждой секундой. Он взял Снейпа за руку, и тот медленно открыл глаза. Его лицо исказилось от муки и ужаса. Рука дрогнула, прижимая нож плотнее, но Северус не завершил начатое. Ремус мягко погладил его руку, забрал нож и отшвырнул в сторону. Снейп снова застонал сквозь зубы, тихо, протяжно, как безумец. Ремус мог ощущать его страх на кончике языка, носом, каждой клеточкой тела. Все равно что попасть в зону высокого напряжения. И глаза Северуса – распахнутые, черные, в них тоже был страх, вот почему Ремус так изумился, когда Снейп внезапно положил ладонь ему на щеку, закрывая шрам от клейма, а потом шатнулся вперед и прижался своими губами к губам Ремуса.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь? – выдохнул Ремус, как только Снейп слегка отстранился.</p><p>– Ничего, – пробормотал тот, по-прежнему выглядя как безумец, и снова склонился для поцелуя.</p><p>Они целовали друг друга, пока рты их совсем не пересохли, а дрожь не прошла. Затем Ремус обнял Северуса и они легли, прижимаясь друг к другу. Долгое время Ремус лежал, не шевелясь, а потом приподнял голову. Он посмотрел на нож, лежащий чуть поодаль, испачканный в крови. Затем опустил взгляд на Северуса. Тот спал, крепко, как убитый.</p><p>***</p><p>Ремус Люпин был совсем плох.</p><p>Он лежал, застывший, и старался не шевелиться, будто лишнее движение могло разбудить зверя внутри – будто это не луна, неотвратимая, как ход времени, выманивала волка из человека. Время от времени по его телу проходили судороги. Люпин страдал, и Северус обнаружил, что не способен на это смотреть – только вот отворачиваться он не имел права. Он вспоминал, как пристально следил за тем, чтобы Люпин выпивал свое лекарство до последней капли, когда тот работал в Хогвартсе. Это было словно воспоминание из прошлой жизни – глухое и смутное, будто о каком-то другом Северусе, о каком-то другом мире.</p><p>Люпин, очевидно, уже много лет не обходился без аконитового зелья при трансформации. Северус знал, что ингредиенты, помещенные в зелье, облегчают боль при переходе, помогают оставаться в ясном сознании и сохранять воспоминания о произошедшем в облике волка. К лучшему, что Люпин ничего, скорее всего, не запомнит. Он проснется в этой клетке, перемазанный кровью, и, конечно, здесь еще будут остатки Северуса, потому что ни одно животное не способно съесть человека полностью за одну ночь, вместе со всеми костями… кроме, пожалуй, Нагайны (и это тоже было воспоминанием из прошлой жизни). Северус не мог предположить, как почувствует себя Люпин в момент пробуждения – да он и не хотел себе представлять. Это не его проблемы. Зато он отчетливо мог представить, что почувствует, когда Ремус начнет превращаться. Об этом он тоже не хотел думать.</p><p>Время от времени он думал о поцелуе. С тусклой самоиронией размышлял о том, что для решительных романтических жестов ему требуется очутиться на грани смерти.</p><p>Ночь была близко. Северус чувствовал ее. Словно это его тело звала луна; словно у него по коже пробегали мурашки, а каждый волосок на теле вставал вертикально. Страх накатывал волнами. Иногда Северус почти забывал о том, что должен что-то чувствовать, а иногда едва мог дышать, вспоминая зверя из Визжащей Хижины. Он никогда не допускал мысли, что умрет именно так. Если бы перед ним оказался боггарт, то принял бы облик сгорбленного, когтистого человека с волчьей мордой. Впрочем, это раньше – теперь бы он, наверное, увидел серые прутья клетки, что смыкаются со всех сторон, окружают его, сужают кольцо.</p><p>Взгляд Люпина был мутным, ускользающим. Иногда он будто проваливался в беспамятство, а потом возвращался и с отчаянным упрямством глядел на Северуса. Его лицо совсем побледнело, волосы взмокли от пота. Глаза окрасились в желтый цвет, зрачки сузились до размеров булавочной головки. Разлепив пересохшие губы, Ремус сказал незнакомым, рычащим голосом:</p><p>– Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости меня.</p><p>Северус не ответил. Это звучало так жалобно и так жалко.</p><p>– Я не хочу, не хочу, – прошептал Люпин позже, зажмурившись, когда новые спазмы сковали его тело. – Только не это, пожалуйста, я не хочу.</p><p>Северус подполз к нему ближе, обхватил руками, и Люпин застонал от боли. Все его тело пылало, а сердце колотилось так часто и сильно, что даже Северус мог почувствовать эти удары. Северус обнимал Ремуса, зная, что причиняет боль каждой клеточке его тела.</p><p>– Теперь мы уйдем отсюда, – тихо, вполголоса заговорил Северус, используя свой вкрадчивый тон. – Мы отправимся в другое место, где нам не смогут причинить вреда. Там безопасно. Ты должен представить его как следует. Это Хогвартс-экспресс, дальнее купе, то, в котором мы ехали в самый первый раз. Жесткие лавки. Ты помнишь их. Продавщица с тележкой сладостей. Лили Эванс. Я забираю тебя туда, Люпин. Я ухожу туда сам. Здесь никого больше нет, ясно? Здесь никого не осталось. Клетка пуста.</p><p>Люпин закричал, когда его кости треснули, прорывая кожу. На Северуса хлынуло что-то липкое, блестящее в тусклом свете факелов.</p><p>***</p><p>Они ехали в золотистом, мерцающем свете. Вагон покачивался ритмично и плавно, словно был пущен на воду. Ремус и Северус сидели на жестких лавках друг напротив друга; Ремус был гладко выбрит, и на лице его не было новых шрамов, только тот, бледно-розовый, что давно стал частью его обычного облика. Ремус был одет в свой старый костюм с заплатками на локтях, как у оксфордского профессора. Северус был в своей неизменной учительской мантии, застегнутой под горло. Его волосы свисали по обе стороны от лица, манжеты рубашки были безукоризненно белыми и крепко обхватывали запястья.</p><p>– Никогда прежде не получалось, – сказал Северус медленно. – Альбус научил меня этой практике много лет назад, но ни разу до этого… он сказал, однажды это спасет меня – а я никогда по-настоящему не мог укрыться в этом месте. Это магия, подвластная только светлым магам.</p><p>– Теперь ты смог, – просто ответил Ремус, сложив руки между колен.</p><p>– Потому что мы были вместе, – Северус взглянул в окно, на деревья, растущие так близко к рельсам, что их ветки касались стекол снаружи. – Да, пожалуй, поэтому. Я никогда не относил себя светлым магом, но ты – другое дело.</p><p>– Я создание, Северус, – Ремус опустил ресницы, солнце окрасило его лицо золотыми пятнами. – Моему виду посвящен раздел в учебнике о Темных Существах. Уж точно, я не считаю себя светлым.</p><p>Северус взглянул на него, неожиданно прямо, открыто.</p><p>– Зато я считаю, – сказал он. Ремус встретился с ним глазами.</p><p>– Я встречался с информатором в Хогсмиде, – сказал он с улыбкой. – Он сказал, что тебя схватили.</p><p>– Значит, Орден знает, – выдохнул Северус. – Альбус знает.</p><p>– Я отправился за тобой.</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>Ремус снова улыбнулся. Виноватая улыбка, которая могла обозначать все, что угодно, или вообще ничего. Он откинулся на спинку лавки, устраиваясь удобней.</p><p>– Они не знали, где держат пленников, поэтому я наложил на себя следящие чары.</p><p>– Никто не пришел за нами.</p><p>– Да, – Ремус закрыл глаза, все еще улыбаясь. Северус кивнул сам себе.</p><p>– Если Альбус не пришел, значит, на то была причина.</p><p>– Я повторял себе это до самого последнего дня, – ответил Ремус.</p><p>Они ехали в тишине, всполохи солнца чередовались тенью, прохладный вагон укачивал их, как колыбель.</p><p>– Но мы выбрались, – наконец, хрипло произнес Северус. Он поднялся и сел рядом с Ремусом. – Теперь все в порядке.</p><p>– Да, – эхом откликнулся Ремус. Их плечи соприкасались. – Теперь все в порядке.</p><p>Словно сквозь толщу воды, вдалеке раздался резкий звук разрываемой плоти – но может, это была всего лишь ветка, попавшая под колеса поезда.</p><p>***</p><p>Северус открыл глаза. Он лежал, опрокинутый навзничь на каменном полу клетки. Его ноги абсолютно заледенели, а правая половина тела была словно охвачена огнем. К этому боку привалился волк, покрытый косматой шерстью – распластанный рядом, словно потерявший свою силу боггарт. Его тело не было звериным и не было человеческим, но было причудливой, болезненной комбинацией. Руки и ноги были словно у человека, но заканчивались темными, загнутыми когтями, ноги, ко всему прочему, были выгнуты назад, как у хищного зверя, что много бегает. Лицо вытянулось в длинную морду, но глаза сохранили человеческий разрез, плотно сомкнутые. Треугольные розовые уши с человечьими мочками казались самым противоестественным и трогательным, что случалось наблюдать Северусу. Он впервые видел оборотня так близко и так ясно: не в полумраке, не в детских кошмарах, не на странице старого учебника, не в прыжке. Люпин спал или был в забытье, позволяя себя разглядывать.</p><p>Спустя некоторое время Северус смог откатиться от него и медленно подняться на ноги. Все вокруг было покрыто кровью, но он не чувствовал себя мертвым. Он сделал несколько мелких шагов, держась за прутья. Что-то было иначе, и Северус понял, что: все это время ему казалось, что из мрака за ним наблюдают, он чувствовал на себя тысячи насмешливых взглядов, мог представить, как весь ближний круг Волдеморта в темных, шелестящих мантиях кроется во тьме, словно зрители в зале. А теперь Северус чувствовал – никого нет. Казалось, что вообще никого больше нет в этом мире. Как будто за одну ночь произошло что-то, что заставило всех исчезнуть.</p><p>Не было Волдеморта и его Пожирателей, не было егерей с кнутами и факелами, не было дементоров. Не было авроров в алых мантиях, не было Альбуса с пылающим фениксом на плече, не было членов Ордена, не было даже Поттера, который, как казалось Северусу в последние годы, был абсолютно везде и всюду!</p><p>Никого.</p><p>Северус сделал еще несколько шагов, опираясь на прутья, и в какой-то момент опора ушла из-под его ладони – одна из стен клетки упала на пол с оглушительным бряцаньем. Северус опустошенно глядел на железку, лежащую на полу. Он долго стоял неподвижно, не то собираясь с силами, не то привыкая к мысли о свободе.</p><p>Затем двинулся прочь, шаркая, как старик, и шатаясь. Он пересек прохладную, сумрачную комнату и уперся в стену. Прижавшись к ней ладонями, шел вправо до тех пор, пока не обнаружил дверь. Хватило легкого толчка, чтобы она отворилась.</p><p>Свет на секунду ослепил его. Северус стоял в дверном проеме, зажмурившись. Когда он смог снова видеть, то увидел сидящего снаружи егеря. Они уставились друг на друга. Спустя целую вечность егерь отвернулся, бессильно пожав плечами. И Северус внезапно понял: все кончено. Война закончена. Волдеморта больше нет в этом мире.</p><p>Он сделал шаг, и еще один, и затем споткнулся – но под рукой оказалась покатая, шерстяная волчья спина.</p><p>«Я ведь говорил, надо было разминать ноги»</p><p>Ремус шел рядом, и Северус держался за него, погрузив окоченевшие пальцы в густую шерсть.</p><p>– Я хочу в Хогвартс, – сказал он тихо, и Ремус кивнул.</p><p>«Тогда пойдем»</p><p>– Я должен удостовериться, что чертов мальчишка в очередной раз выжил.</p><p>«Тогда пойдем», – повторил Ремус. Северус чувствовал его дыхание – чувствовал, как вздымается его спина, и все крепче сжимал пальцы.</p><p>– Только будь поблизости, – попросил он сухо, глядя себе под ноги, и Ремус сказал:</p><p>– Я буду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>